New beginings,and then some
by Hikari Chibi Ryu
Summary: After the quest with Inuyasha finishes,Kagomai moves to Canada.She meets a new friend that my not be all that she appears to be...ON HIATUS
1. Moves and Pokemon?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but when I blackmail Bill Gates I will. Lol. Well, anyways, Sydney, and all of her friends (that don't belong to any major company) are copyright me 2003. If you steal, Smithers will release the hounds.  
  
Chapter one- Moves and .Pokemon?!?!  
  
Kagome sighed as she packed up the last of her things.  
  
"This move will do me good. All that fighting in the Feuding States Era got me tired out. But I will miss Inuyasha, even though we already got the Shikon jewel together." Kagomai thought.  
  
"What will he do? I mean, we did tell each other that we were just going to be friends, after we killed Kikyou. I mean, he is a really good friend. I'll miss him."  
  
Kagome and her parents had decided to move after her grandfather had died. Heart attacks really hurt. They were moving to Canada, to Toronto. Her mother had applied for several jobs there, and gotten all of them.  
  
"Kagome, you're friends are here to see you!"  
  
Kagome heard a rumbling noise as Yuka and Eri ran up the stairs, opened the door to her room and jumped on her.  
  
"WAHHH!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!!! RIGHT AFTER WE HOOKED YOU UP WITH HOJO!!!" the two girls cried in unison.  
  
"Sorry, girls, but, after grandpa died, we had no source of income. Mom thought Canada was our best bet, so." Kagome began to cry. "I'll miss you guys!!"  
  
They all hugged each other until the tears stopped flowing.  
  
"Kagome, don't look so depressed. We will email you every day, you know that. There will always be other boyfriends and opportunities. At least, as long as you keep on putting on the charm!" Said Yuka as she hugged Kagome's pillow. "Besides, we got you a going away present."  
  
Kagome put on a huge smile as Eri pulled out two packages out from behind her back. She lunged for the bigger box, but ended up on the floor face first.  
  
"Nope, you gotta read the card first!" Eri said, with a stifled giggle.  
  
Kagome lifted herself up off the ground with an evil grin. She turned around and calmly locked the door. Yuka and Eri just stared. The pillow was on the floor between them. The girls on the bed suddenly realized what was happening. All at once, the three of them lunged for the pillow, and Yuka got to it first. She stood up in pride, holding the pillow up high in the air. But she had forgotten about Kagome. "BONZAI!!!!!!" the psycho girl said as she rushed towards Yuka, her head lowered.  
  
Yuka got trampled to the ground, and Kagome plucked the pillow from her fingertips.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
It was a classic scene. Remember when the skunk from loony tunes chases the cat around? Picture that, except with a girl with a pillow chasing a girl with two boxes wrapped in light yellow paper running for her life. After two rounds, Eri surrendered, holding up the boxes in tribute to the pillow queen. Kagome tore open the big box first.  
  
"It has all the essentials that can ONLY be found in Japan. Your favorite magazines, soap, and toothpaste, some stickers, movies, a Japanese- English handbook, posters, and some jewelry." Rattled off Eri.  
  
Kagome nodded, then turned to the other package, which was slightly smaller. She tore open the packaging, to reveal.  
  
"Pokemon Ruby version?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a fun game." Protested Yuka.  
  
"It's good for long trips. Oh and Hojo said to say goodbye for him, he had to work at the shop today."  
  
Kagome hugged her friends one last time. The last time, she realized. At least, until one of them magically appears in Canada. She laughed out loud.  
  
"Bye, Kagome. We will miss you."  
  
The girls have her one last hug, and ran back down the stairs.  
  
Kagome picked up the box that she was packing and brought it downstairs to the old Thunderbird. Her mother packed it away with the rest of her stuff, except for her handheld electronics and gifts that her friends had given her.  
  
As she took one final look at the shrine, she cried. She cried for her grandpa, her friends, and most of all, Inuyasha. She took out her new Pokemon game and began to play, kind of like a tribute.  
  
A tribute to her old life, and the starting of a new one. 


	2. Meeting with a new destiny

Disclaimer- *looks around to check if no one is there* I own Inuyasha!!! Well.. that wasn't very hard. HAHAHAHA!!!!! NOW I OWN INUYASHA!!!! I AM ABOVE THE LAW!!! LAWYERS CANNOT HURT ME!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *Hears rumbling noise* OH NO!!! The lawyers are coming!!! Runnnnn!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! Wahhh!!!! But I do own Sydney and all of the people in Canada other than the ones belonging to any company.  
  
Chapter two-Meeting with a new destiny  
  
The air was thick with late-night fog as the sun descended from the sky. The clouds began to roll in from the north as lightning flashed. A winged figure was illuminated in the moonlight sky for one spit second, and then vanished back into the shadows it came from.  
  
The hill was where the bird-person landed was barren, except for the odd tree or bush. Rain had accumulated on the grass and between the cracks of the feminine figure's armor, but she did not appear to care. Her wings settled behind her back, like a cape. The feathers ruffled as a lonely wind swept across the hill, carrying red and yellow leaves with it.  
  
The woman muttered a word into the air and drew a symbol with her hands. A large area of earth rumbled, and then opened up, along with rocky steps leading down into the dark abyss. The woman descended down them, and the door closed behind her.  
  
Muffled voices were heard on top of the hill, the woman's, and a large, deep one.  
  
"Go after all of you targets. Do not fail me, Saphira."  
  
"Sure, but you better give me what I asked for, Dracomaru."  
  
Green glop spluttered *authors note-yes, spluttered. I can make up words too. * onto Kagome's plate, revealing what looked like a rat's tail as the solid liquefied again. She sighed and walked into the busy lunchroom. People were yelling and running around all over the place. Kagome tied to sit down somewhere, but all of the people thought she was too strange, and sent her away with cries of "I can't understand you, Japanese crap!" And "We're already full."  
  
As she looked around the room, she found a table that was empty except for a two girls. One was blabbing away at full speed, while the other was nodding her head absent mindedly, playing on a gameboy while eating a piece of apple.  
  
"Well, Sydney, I've got to go, I have to study for that math test on.what was it again?"  
  
"Exponents."  
  
"Right. What would I do without you?"  
  
After a pause, the second girl whipped a pocket mirror out of her pocket and looked at her face.  
  
"GAH!!!! I LOOK HIDEOUS!!! I'VE GOT TO REAPPLY MY LIP GLOSS!!!"  
  
She ran out the door without another word. Kagome blinked.  
  
"Oh, hello, you're that person from Japan, right? COOL!!!!" said the girl, Sydney. She ran up and shook Kagome's hand.  
  
"What's your name? Mine's Sydney."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I LOVE YOUR NAME!!! Now, come and sit down with me, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sat down, and slowly recounted what had happened over the course of the morning. Her mother and her had landed in Toronto that morning at about 6:00AM Her mother had rushed her home and told her that she had to go to school that day. (Scary thought, that) So, she had packed up all of her neat binders, pencil case, and sketchpad. On the bus ride there, she had thought about Inuyasha, and if she was ever going to see him again. Probably not, unless he came through the well himself and started to stalk her halfway around the world. She wondered if the people in Canada even knew about demons, and if they even exist. Wait, why did she think about Inuyasha on the bus? He was out of her life; he had nothing to do with her anymore. Sydney snapped her out of her funk with a "Wanna share my lunch? That green stuff looks dangerous."  
  
After school, Sydney asked Kagome if she wanted to come over to her house, with her newly introduced friend, Alicia. (But then Alicia was bringing Julia too, so it was actually going to be a party of four.) Her mother said it was okay, so she grabbed her bag from locker #112 and walked along the light brown brick sidewalk, looking at the trees.. How different they were than the ones from Japan, reds and yellows where there should have been pinks and greens.She missed Japan. But there were other friends and possibilities. Sydney, a  
  
Sydney led Kagome into the house, Alicia following behind, with Julia muttering to herself about if her math homework was done. As Kagome walked into the house, she was immediately attacked by a red dog, which knocked her over while licking her face furiously.  
  
"Oh, GET OFF HER you stupid dog." Sydney yelled as she yanked the dog by its collar towards a metal crate, which she put the dog in and shut the door behind it. "Don't mind him," Said Alicia, "He's just a puppy. Now, I must get home, my dad's waiting for me. See you at school, you guys."  
  
"I guess I have to give you a tour of my house." Sydney said as she began to move throughout the house. Kagome followed close behind while Julia sighed and went to go print out some fanfiction.  
  
"Here's the bathroom...and here's the family room.It's like a room where the family watches the television."  
  
Kagome looked out of the pearly white kitchen's window. In the backyard, there were lots of maple trees, and one huge willow tree, kind of like the god-tree in the feudal era. "There I go again!" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She looked up at the sky, watching the plane that had brought her here fly overhead.  
  
"Why am I thinking so much about back then, back there! Sydney's nice, if a bit eccentric at times. And why is her hair like that?...I'm just stalling, trying not to think about back in Japan.How are Yura and Eri doing.GAH!!! I FORGOT TO E MAIL THEM!!!."  
  
Kagome suddenly noticed something outside.  
  
"Hey, Sydney, what's that?"  
  
Sydney gave her a huge smile, and dragged her by the collar of her new 'Old Navy' sweater, down to what appeared to be a large wood shed, very old by the looks of it. There were strange markings on the walls, likely carved in by Sydney, because of a small hint on the wall: BY SYDNEY: p  
  
Kagome pushed open the door, creaking as it opened. At first, it looked like the room contained nothing. But then Kagome saw an old, dried up well in the middle of the room. And a picture Of Inuyasha. 


End file.
